


[179组]一扇门究竟能带给人多大的误会

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC是我的, 就是零被夹攻的意思, 没有不健康的东西, 涉英/涉零/英零, 这个三人的tag深得我心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 从南国度假活动衍生出的一篇神奇玩意儿。





	[179组]一扇门究竟能带给人多大的误会

**Author's Note:**

> *是179组乱炖，没有方向。雷和OOC是我的，我已经不会打tag了  
> *没有不健康的内容。英智明明是个小孩子，思想却很成年人。  
> 我好感动，刚入坑就看到菲涅和邮递一起度假，这是什么梦中的场景。

　　天祥院英智屏住了呼吸。

　　从门的背后，传来若有若无的呻吟声，发哑并且渴求。他听见床垫的弹簧被压得咯吱摇晃，发出细细碎碎的求饶，脸上有些不自然，心下思忖安排酒店时已经叮嘱过了，理应清走了整层楼的住客。

　　那么里面的人是谁呢。他退了一步，确认这的确是他要找的房间，门牌被遮住了，贴着薄薄的、打印的纸张。Undead上顶着的那只紫色的小蝙蝠无情地盯着他，像是在不安又兴奋地抖动翅膀，下面白纸黑字大写着“朔间零”。

　　屋主是朔间零，他由此得出结论，大概是二年级时那些谣言和猜想成真了。即便自己是散布者，即便谣言的源头并非真实，但是公众推波助澜，言论也被描黑涂抹得过度不堪。他听说过公众歪曲言语的力量，但是这一次该不是歪打正着；他以为他足够相信这位学长的品格，然而现下事实确凿。

　　天祥院英智有点尴尬，站在门口，犹豫着要不要敲门。指节正要扣到门扉，那头朔间零突然发出一声拔高的惊喘，大概混糊了一句“轻点”。那把嗓音原本就足够迷人，磁性里带着别样的风情，唱起歌来连夜莺也要形惭自愧。现在像是被什么欺负透了，酥软又困倦，单是听见这一声，脑海里就能够描绘出那个人潮湿着眼角的妩媚姿态。

　　他听得额角一跳，叹了口气，暗自把手收回来，扶住了额头。大概是朔间零这一声叫得过于让人心疼，床垫咯吱一声惨叫后停止了哀鸣。

　　紧接着响起了一个格外熟悉的声音，一道魔法咒语一样将他钉在原地。

　　快乐的日日树涉用响亮并明朗的声音回应道：“好的，为您服务☆~”

 

　　朔间零把脸埋进枕头里，正准备把手臂揣进枕头底下，立刻被日日树涉拽了出来。

　　“手不能放下面喏？”他疑惑地抬起半张脸。结果下一刻那双炙热的魔术师的手像揪住猫的后颈皮一样揪住了他的，并灵巧又快速地沿着脊椎往下捏。日日树涉压低了嗓音，自豪地介绍起自己的手法：“哼哼~按摩的第一要点！是不能放过全身的任何一个部位☆零尽管放松就好了，接下来都交给你的日日树涉~保证会爽到零除了嗷嗷叫什么都不记得哦♪”

　　“对老人家请温柔一点啊。哦咦——日日树君好粗暴！轻点！”

 

　　空气似乎静止了。

　　天祥院英智站在门口，手里还捏着一份文件。他原本是来和朔间零确认明天的拍摄行程，还特意选择了双方队员大概率都入睡了的时间点。然而事与愿违，姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦先睡着了，并不代表日日树涉也能像乖宝宝一样按时睡觉。

　　门没有关紧，隐隐约约能看见屋内的一缝光景。大灯关上了，只有床头一盏暧昧的暖色小灯。白色的被单在剧烈的晃动中褶皱，朔间零过白的皮肤也渲染成富有血气的色泽。白天他是见过那一小截腰身的，柔韧而充满力量，在音乐的浪潮里舞动，带着另一番异域风情。可是夜幕之下被赋予了过多的含义，也不清不楚起来。

　　他的呼吸急促起来。他感觉自己现在缺氧，头晕目眩。那一缝里的光线突然微妙地变换了，日日树涉将朔间零翻了个身，他看见零白皙平坦的小腹。涉俯下身，绸缎一样的银发落下来，盘旋着从零的皮肤上落下去，像蜿蜒的溪流。

　　——他快要窒息了。

　　天祥院英智被钉在门口，怔愣得像一具石膏雕像。

 

　　紧接着房门在他面前被拉开，他像是被抓包一样吓得往后退了一步。

　　他的日日树涉插着腰站在门口，他身后的朔间零依旧裸着上半身，在被窝里抬起一张被眼泪浸湿一半的脸。两道灼热的视线像是处刑一样将他钉在那里——当然这是他的想象当中。

　　日日树涉好奇地弯下腰来：“皇帝陛下还没有睡？”

　　英智一言难尽地吞咽了一口。

　　涉恍然大悟：“如果是行程的问题，您的小丑已经为您确认过了哦☆~还是说……”

　　那张精致的脸逼近了他：“皇帝陛下也想来尝试一下日日树涉的爱的按摩？零超喜欢的都舒服得感动到哭了呢哈哈哈♪~”

　　“吾辈没有，日日树君不要胡说……”


End file.
